


Exaltation

by Kitty Rainbow (KittyRainbow)



Category: Artemis Fowl - Colfer
Genre: Drabble, F/M, af100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-20
Updated: 2006-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-04 23:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyRainbow/pseuds/Kitty%20Rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At last the humans and fairies may be together on the surface. Or so Holly had hoped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exaltation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [af100 Challenge #17](http://community.livejournal.com/af100/19481.html): _"upward"_

All around her, Holly could hear shouts of joy from the other fairies. They were gamboling, skipping, rushing to the surface. The war was over.

Once, Holly had dreamed of a day when the humans and fairies would live together, up above. There had once been someone waiting for her. But war had come, with all its hardships and intense situations, and all those did to humans. Something had happened. He wasn't waiting any more.

As a tide of other people's happiness swept Holly towards the surface at last, she thought bitterly about the irony. He had already gone upward.


End file.
